Ensinamentos da Vida
by Ccullen-BR
Summary: Aprendemos muito na escola... Mas quem nos ensina mesmo é a vida. Edward e Isabella vão aprender essa valiosa lição da melhor maneira: se perdendo entre eles. Lemons, drama e romance que quilo.
1. Chapter 1

**Autoras: e Isabelle-CE**

**Sinopse:** Às vezes pedimos coisas para a vida que ela não tem como nos oferecer... Mas às vezes ela nos dá coisas que não sabemos como agradecer...

O que a escola ensina muitas vezes não se aplica na vida, pois a vida nos ensina da pior e melhor maneira possível, ou seja, às vezes errando podemos aprender muito mais.

Edward e Isabella vão aprender essa valiosa lição da melhor maneira: se perdendo entre eles.

**Classificação:** +16  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Billy Black, Carlisle Cullen, Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jacob Black, Jasper Hale, Renée Dwyer, Rosalie Hale

**Gêneros:**

Ação, Comédia, Drama, Hentai, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:**

Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

* * *

Edward e Bella pertencem a Tia Steph, mas a idéia e o enredo: EIIII ISSO É MEU E DA BELLE!

Não copie,não plageie, apenas aproveite...

* * *

- Sinto muito Edward... Mas é a crise mundial...

- Tudo bem Sr. Newton, entendo. Se precisar...

- Não hesito em lhe chamar...

Sai do meu ex- emprego cabisbaixo e me sentindo um homem derrotado. Como iria contar a minha mãe? Esme uma mãe maravilhosa que depois da morte do meu pai passou a trabalhar para nos sustentar, agora se encontrava doente com câncer de mama e precisando do meu amparo. Como vou conseguir os remédios para Esme?

Não podia ir para casa assim com tantas péssimas notícias, e ao contrário do que qualquer homem decidido que iria imediatamente procurar outro emprego, resolvi sentar na praça e pensar um pouco na minha vida.

A vida passa num piscar de olhos, na minha infância estudei em uma escola bacana, minha mãe trabalhava lá, era uma escola boa e bem conceituada e assim eu tive a oportunidade de ter uma qualidade de ensino muito além do que eu esperava. Sempre quis estudar medicina e me formar em cardiologia uma profissão que eu admirava desde pequeno, porém até hoje não mandei minha carta de inscrição para nenhuma faculdade e por isso ficou guardando o sonho de ser um ótimo profissional e ajudar as pessoas com minha futura e tão sonhada profissão. Quero ter uma vida estável e conseguir um grande amor, uma mulher de verdade que me ame tanto quanto eu vou amá-la.. E o que menos eu consegui até hoje foi amor. Claro que não posso reclamar do amor da minha família, mais eu ainda acredito em amor a primeira vista... Sim clichê feminino e não... Não sou viado.

Já fazia três meses que o Dr. Aro diagnosticou o câncer de mana da minha mãe e agora aqui estou eu, desempregado e sem dinheiro para comprar os medicamentos que ela precisar tomar.

Bom, render-se nunca! Afinal, o que mais faltava me acontecer!

Peguei minha moto e sai daquela praça imaginando o que fazer e não tive tempo de frear...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- M-moça? - Eu e minha boca grande!

- M-moça?

- O dólar caiu, a bolsa subiu, onde estou? - disse à moça que estava caída à frente da minha moto.

Não matei, mas lesei o cérebro dela. Isso era certeza. Tão linda...

- Desculpa moça, mas a senhora se jogou na frente...

- A bolsa subiu, meu salto caiu... - Ela repetia ainda muito confusa por conta da pancada.

Não sabia o que fazer com ela e vi que em sua testa escorria um filete de sangue. _Merda! _Era só isso que eu precisava: uma mulher machucada por minha culpa.

Olhei rapidamente ao relógio e se aproximava do horário em que a ambulância passaria em casa para levar minha mãe à quimioterapia... _Eu poderia cuidar da moça e não ser denunciado..__._

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, peguei-a rapidamente em meus braços e senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo ao tocá-la, levantei-a com cuidado e a coloquei contra meu peitoral e a levei para minha casa.

Sentir seu cheiro, seu cabelo sedoso roçando minhas narinas, me deixando cada vez mais irresponsável. _Era possível uma pessoa cheirar a morangos? E a pele sedosa como pêssego? _Ainda em dúvidas e sentindo meu corpo reagir ao dela.

Minha casa é humilde a única herança deixada por meu pai que trabalhou a vida inteira em uma siderúrgica e morreu há alguns anos atrás, uma casa simples mais bem aconchegante obra de minha mãe.

Ao entrar, deitei a moça sobre o sofá da sala e procurei por Esme, que já tinha saído. Fui então, até a cozinha pegar a velha caixinha de primeiros socorros e ao voltar encontrei a moça chorando.

Naquele momento senti meu coração parar: Ver aquela moça tão linda chorando como uma criança por minha culpa me fazendo sentir o pior homem da face da terra. No mesmo instante não pude me conter e a peguei em meus braços para lhe confortar...

- Não chora linda... Você não ta tão machucada assim... Foi mais por precaução que a trouxe. Você tá bem... Não chora linda.

- Por quê? Porque sempre sozinha? Sempre abandonada?

Acreditei que ela ainda estava em choque pela batida já que ela não falava coisa com coisa. Tentei tirar os cabelos dela que estavam sobre o machucado e acabei enxugando suas lágrimas.

Tomei consciência do que estava fazendo ou do que estava parecendo no momento que aquelas orbes invadiram as minhas. De um castanho intenso e profundo, a moça me encarava atônita, talvez perdida... Mas não com medo.

- Moça, tá melhor?

- Bella.

- É sim, bonita, na verdade linda..muito linda...

- Não, eu quis dizer que me chamo Isabella... Bella na verdade.

- A sim Bella, me chamo Edward, e acho que lhe atropelei _"sem querer"._

BELLA POV

Ouvi a voz daquele estranho e senti o meu corpo envolvido em seus braços me fez chorar ainda mais. Naquele momento eu queria colocar pra fora todos os meus medos todos os meus anseios... Minha vida era uma droga eu uma mulher rica livre e independente me sentido a pior das criaturas.

Acabei controlando meu choro e o encarando com meus olhos ainda lacrimejados.

- Moço... Como isso aconteceu?

- Bom ... eu perdi meu emprego.. Sabe, sou motoboy, tenho 24 anos e sustento a minha casa, então imagina.. Estava com minha cabeça a mil ..

- Ok, _Mister Potato-Head, _e onde eu Bella, 23 anos, administradora formada entro?

- Bom pelo que me consta você entra na frente da minha moto né?

Não pude me conter e tive que rir da situação. Depois de um dia atribulado de trabalho resolvo sair pra esfriar a cabeça e veja só o que me acontece, sou atropelada por um cara lindo de olhos verdes que me abraça gosto e me conforta me fazendo sentir segura em seus braços. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali parada sentindo seu calor apenas tive a sensação de nunca mais querer sair dali.

- Acho que não te machuquei muito, afinal você me parece inteira? – ele me perguntou com uma voz suave que me fez arrepiar.

Foi nesse exato momento que percebi que ainda estava em seu colo o abraçando cada vez mais forte. Corei de vergonha e tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida por ele.

- Fique! Deixe-me cuidar de você...

Algo em suas palavras me deixou calma e tranqüila, como se toda a segurança do mundo estivesse ao meu redor, apenas por estar envolta por aqueles braços.

Estranhamente inerte, meu corpo respondeu ao seu pedido e quando dei por mim, estava com meus braços envoltos em seu pescoço como uma apaixonadinha de colégio.

- S-sim... – Gaguejei sem nem perceber o que respondia ao seu pedido.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e diferentemente de qualquer outro homem, ele não tinha lúxuria, excitação ou qualquer promiscuo olhar para mim, era apenas compaixão e carinho... Sentimentos que eu nunca obtive sem gastar algum.

Seus braços não relaxaram atrás de mim, ao contrário, se retesaram e logo eu estava contra seu peitoral másculo e quente.

- Shiii... Eu tô aqui com você Bella... Não precisa chorar.

Com suas palavras tive noção que os murmúrios que ouvia eram do meu próprio corpo que irrompeu em lágrimas. Esse estranho estava me dando um amor que nunca tive na vida.

Lentamente meu corpo foi relaxando e eu fui aspirado o inebriante aroma de sua pele almiscarada e a quentura que me envolvia. Eu estava agarrada em seu colo enquanto ele acarinhava minhas costas, deixando que o sono me pegasse.

Edward POV

Ela chorava de soluçar baixinho e eu não sabia se era por dor da queda, ou por qualquer motivo: como um coração partido. Eram lágrimas profundas, como se ela estivesse colocando todas as suas dores para fora e eu fosse seu porto seguro.

Não tinha noção de quão gratificante era ter uma mulher assim em meus braços, longe achar que eu sou virgem, longe disso, afinal cresci na rua e vivi muito bem vivido meus 24 anos e nunca pulei fora das brincadeiras de salada mista, mas ter essa mulher forte aparentemente, vinda de um mundo totalmente diferente do meu, me deu a impressão que eu nunca vi a realidade do mundo por um todo.

A suavidade de sua pele me inebriou com um misto de luxúria e proteção. Ela era uma mulher que merecia ser amada, por um homem melhor que eu, que pudesse ofertar o mundo a ela.

Suas primeiras expressões provenientes do seu sonho me deixaram em dúvida sobre o que ela havia dito sobre ser "formada", uma vez que em meus braços estava uma menina precisando de carinho.

Comecei a afagar seus cabelos enquanto ela murmurava algumas palavras a toa, até que seu corpo tornou-se rígido e vi que ela abriu os olhos.

- Oi... Tá melhor?

- Eu... Bem... Não sei, eu não dormia de sonhar assim há tanto tempo.

- É... Minha mãe sempre diz que sou um bom travesseiro...

Ela me olhava encantada ou temerosa sei lá, mas algo acontecia dentro dela e aquilo só me deixou mais inerte aos seus movimentos.

Primeiro sua mão apoiada em minha coxa, depois seu corpo sobre o meu, e logo nossas bocas se encontraram em um contato tão maravilhoso que eu sentia meu corpo todo formigando. Sua língua era doce e completamente suave ao mesmo tempo, que me deixou sem ar em segundos.

Precisei me afastar para respirar, mas logo Bella estava novamente puxando minha nuca e apertando nossos lábios, deixando uma brecha para que nossas línguas se encontrassem causando uma explosão em meu corpo.

Suavemente senti Bella se mexendo sobre meu colo, apenas se ajeitando a fim de ficar mais confortável, porém sem notar o que causava em mim. Tentei me abstrair de qualquer pensamento impróprio, mas quando ela gemeu em minha boca e passou a arranhar minhas costas, fazendo com que eu gemesse com ela, não houve mais sanidade alguma.

Bella continuou se movimentando em meu colo e eu correspondi quando passei a beijar seu pescoço com leves mordidas em sua orelha, causando um gemido delicioso e logo minhas mãos percorriam suas costas trazendo-a contra meu peito.

Não demorou e eu senti as mãos de Bella agarrando minha camiseta enquanto ela se levantou um pouco e me deitou no sofá, logo se colocando sobre meu corpo novamente. Nossas bocas não se desgrudavam mais e apenas minhas mãos livres sentiam seu corpo todo ao tempo em que ela serpenteava sobre mim e gemia me deixando mais louco ainda.

- Que boca...

- Shiiii, só me beija.

E como se fosse um pedido eu a atendi, selando novamente nossas bocas e mantendo nossos corpos em movimento. Suas mãos brincavam sob minha camiseta, ora arranhando minha barriga, ora apertando de leve meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca cada vez mais.

A dor de me manter sob seu corpo, roçando perigosamente suas carnes em meu jeans, só deixava meu pau mais duro e dolorido por não tomá-la ali mesmo, mas não seria assim, seria...

- Ai delicia... Edward...

_É, seria..._ Ouvir sua boca me chamando, me desejando cada vez mais, só me deixou mais fora de mim, fazendo com que eu me levantasse apenas para facilitar a retirada da camiseta.

Bella POV

_Que músculos são esses? Esquece! _Eu estava afoita, doida e devidamente consciente que estava atacando um pobre mortal que se ofereceu para cuidar de mim após ter o atropelado em sua moto.

Ok! Não é para entender a lógica de como eu pedestre poderia atropelar uma moto, mas com as mãos de Ed por baixo da minha blusa acarinhando meus seios sobre o sutiã tiraram qualquer razão do meu cérebro e mandaram para o meio das minhas pernas que pulsava sem parar.

Quem ou o quê é esse homem? Como em segundos ele pode me deixar assim por ele?

Ah sim, talvez a boca dele investindo pesadamente contra meu abdômen exposto após ele ter tirado minha blusa com a boca, respondesse essa pergunta. Ele era bom no que fazia.

- _Ahhhhhh... Que delícia... Mama Ed... Possua-me._

Eu não sabia em qual ordem aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca, mas segundos depois ele já tinha invertido de posição comigo e mexia apressadamente em meus botões da maldita calça de sarja que eu estava, enquanto eu me mantinha apenas consciente de gemer ao sentir sua língua contra a minha.

Um barulho qualquer e em segundos todo o mundo se esvaiu. Edward estava na minha frente já com sua camiseta enquanto eu ainda estava atônita e estirada em seu sofá.

- Minha mãe já voltou...

Aquilo me tirou de todo o transe e torpor: Eu estava prestes a me entregar para um homem desconhecido, sedutor e extremamente carinhoso, no sofá de sua casa. _OMG!_

Rapidamente recoloquei minhas roupas no lugar, me levantei terminando de me ajeitar e vi minha bolsa no canto. Sem olhar novamente para ele e cair no erro de querer saber mais sobre ele ou qualquer outra coisa, sai em disparada pela porta.

_Um táxi! _A medida que a senhora saia dele debilitada e sensível, eu me jogava no mesmo banco: _Direto para o Trade Center na Avenida Principal, por favor!_

E foi assim que eu nunca mais o vi.

* * *

N/Belle: Ola !! Eu sou nova por aqui.. Essa e minha primeira fic e eu tenho o prazer de compartilhar com minha querida amiga Carla (Ccullen) que para mim é meu xuxu...  
Tive o prazer de conhecê-la através da fic CORPUS e me apaixonei mais ainda quando ela começou a escrever MINDS enfim... Surgiu uma nova amizade que eu sei que a cada dia tá se firmando.  
Todos nos sabemos que essa mulher (xuxu/Ccullen) é uma escritora maravilhosa, mas quero avisar para vocês que eu não sou nada disso... Eu não escrevo nada, ou melhor, quase nada..mas se uma coisa eu sei fazer é dar idéias... Idéias essas que são passados para o papel pela minha maravilhosa amiga e depois alterado por essas duas loucas, pois e isso que somos juntas .. Duas loucas que se falam umas dez vezes por dia nem que seja só pra brigar uma com a outra ...(risos)  
Ensinamentos da Vida surgiu de uma brincadeira e derrepente apareceu três capítulos prontos e muitas duvidas se seria postado ou não. Talvez essa fic não seja o que muitas de vocês esperam, pois afinal uma fic da Ccullen sempre tem muitas Lemons e calcinhas molhadas e essa não será tão diferente...risos porem aqui pretendemos colocar muita emoção e romantismo e muito sofrimento também... Tenho certeza que vocês irão se emocionar muito com o que tem reservado em Ensinamentos da Vida.  
Um grande xero...  
Belle.  


* * *

N/Carla: Eu queria escrever coisas assim bonitinhas, mas vocês me conhecem.. Nada como ficar trancafiada no serviço para a mente pipocar em coisas boas... Corpus sai amanhã ou no máximo dia 31/12 como presente de Ano Novo...  
Não deixem de conhecer Ciência do Sexo também... E claro.. Comentem em Ensinamentos da Vida... Uma fic com um pouco de drama, lemons lights e enfim... As idéias da Belle e meus dedos mágicos agindo!  
Bjkas


	2. Chapter 2

Edward e Bella pertencem a Tia Steph, mas a idéia e o enredo: EIIII ISSO É MEU E DA BELLE!

Não copie,não plageie, apenas aproveite...

* * *

- Quem saiu daqui? - Esme me perguntou sem entender nada do que acabou de ver.

- Se eu disser que foi um furacão você vai acreditar?

Esme me olhou assustada e sem entender nada apenas me deu um sorriso fraco e logo percebi o inevitável.

Mãe senta, você me parece abatida demais agora precisa descansar um pouco.

- Ô filho, a quimioterapia está um pouco agressiva.... – Esme passou a falar de como o tratamento era invasivo e a quão machucada ela estava, embora eu soubesse todo o sofrimento pelo qual minha mãe estava passando eu não consegui me atentar a nenhuma de suas palavras, minha cabeça estava nela...

- Filho? Filho? – Esme acenou a frente do meu rosto até me tirar do devaneio.

- Desculpa mãe. Sinto por não poder te ajudar na dor... Mas vou fazer o que puder para sempre ter o melhor.

Esme sorriu e meu estomago embrulhou. Era errado mentir, mas se for bem analisado, perder o emprego e não contar era omissão... e para isso tem perdão! De maneira nenhuma poderia deixar Esme preocupada com isso, afinal ela já tem problemas demais e saber a verdade agora só iria deixá-la mais doente.

Deixei Esme descansando no sofá enquanto fui preparar a vitamina "pós-quimio" que o doutor receitara para ajudar com os enjôos freqüentes e a perda de peso abrupta.

A cada segundo meu corpo dava espasmos ou meu coração disparava novamente e eu tinha certeza que eram reflexos involuntários provocados pela ausência _dela_.

Eu deveria tê-la seguido? O que eu deveria ter feito? Eu nunca havia trazido uma mulher para dentro de casa, que dirá agora com minha mãe doente e desempregado, o que ela iria pensar de mim? _Gigolô por acidente?_

Afastei aqueles pensamentos e me concentrei em deixar minha mãe bem, para poder voltar à rua e procurar por ela, digo, por emprego. _Que saco, nem coordenar meus pensamentos consigo!_

Escutei alguns barulhos na sala e tinha certeza que minha mãe estaria se ajeitando até ouvir o estouro de algo...

- MÃE!

A cena era lastimável, minha mãe estava sobre a mesa de centro da sala e o vidro sob ela estava partido.

- Filho... Dor... Muita dor. - Corri em seu socorro e peguei o telefone para chamar o resgate.

Meu corpo estava tenso à medida que ela estava em meus braços e respirava com dificuldade. O remédio devia estar mais forte que nunca em seu organismo e ela estava tendo reações fortes que ficavam estampadas em sua face.

_Por um minuto eu vi a face da morte estampada em minha mãe e nesse momento me senti um homem impotente e incapaz.. Sem saber o que fazer minha única reação foi chorar... Chorei abraçado ao corpo de minha mãe querendo ali abrandar toda a sua dor, foi então que olhei em seus olhos e vi uma ultima lagrima cair e seu corpo desfalecer em meus braços._

Escutei a sirene e a embalei ainda mais em meus braços: "_Mãe agüenta firme, por favor, por mim mãezinha.. Eu não posso imaginar viver sem a senhora ao meu lado"_, e essas foram às únicas palavras que saíram da minha boca.

Dois paramédicos entraram rapidamente em minha casa e segui segurando sua mão na ambulância. A situação era um pouco mais grave, pois ela tinha se cortado no vidro e nessa hora me culpei ainda mais por não ter estancado aquele sangramento.

.................. Segundos, Minutos, Horas, Dias... Quem está contando?

A sensação de vazio aumentava a cada instante que daquela sala saiam homens de branco e nenhum se dirigia a mim. A angustia de não poder estar lá a ajudando efetivamente, me nauseou até que senti suaves mãos em meu ombro.

- Filho, você precisa descansar um pouco, ela não corre mais nenhum perigo.

Olhei-o e pela primeira vez encontrei olhos suaves e uma expressão feliz em alguém naquele hospital, precisamente na ala da oncologia.

- E o senhor é?

- Perdão. Sou Carlisle Cullen, serei o médico de sua mãe daqui para frente, após a aposentadoria do Dr. Aro, como você deve saber.

- Eu... eu...

- Sim, entendo. Sua mãe já estava acostumada com o Dr. Aro mais não se preocupe eu também já venho há alguns meses acompanhando o caso clinico dela e posso lhe garantir que ela está em boas mãos. Sabe, sua atitude de ligar imediatamente para o resgate a salvou, também a pressão exercida sobre o ferimento... Muito altruísta você... Faz medicina?

Minha cabeça estava em um turbilhão com tudo que o médico dizia, eu só conseguia entender que no fundo minha mãe estava a salvo por algo que fiz e não fazia a menor idéia de estar fazendo...

- E então?

- Perdão, estava refletindo ainda... Minha mãe está fora de perigo?

- Sim...

- Masen, Edward.

- Sim Edward, sua mãe está a salvo, graças a sua atitude imediatista.

- Desculpe, mas não faço a menor idéia do que fiz... Foi instinto sabe...

- Muitos médicos estudam anos para fazer o que você "instintivamente" fez. Parabéns.

E não é que me simpatizei com o doutor? Afinal, tinha salvo minha mãe e ainda me tecia elogios?

- Então Edward, Esme deverá ficar internada em observação, quer vê-la? – _Esquece o que eu disse, já chamando minha mãe pelo nome... todo atencioso, tá afim dela é? Tem que passar por mim, hunpf! _

Edward?

- Oh.. Desculpe-me Dr. Só estava pensando algumas besteiras o que mesmo o senhor dizia.

- Você gostaria de vê-la?

-Claro que sim acho que preciso vê-la para que meu coração sossegue um pouco mais.

Ao entrar na enfermaria que minha mãe estava e ver seus lindos olhos verdes me olhando e um pequeno sorriso brotar de seus lábios fez meu coração voltar a bater normalmente e o alivio passou a tomar contar de mim.

POV Bella

Mas o que diabos eu estava fazendo? Como eu cheguei nesse ponto? Uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu iria punir a responsável por ter me deixado louca hoje.

- Por favor, altere um pouco seu caminho e me deixe na quinta avenida com a setenta, ali próximo ao Frik Collection...

- Sim senhorita.

Em segundos estacionei em frente a minha "amiga-psicóloga-confidente" e joguei uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para cobrir a corrida. Um grito do motorista me fez voltar ao carro na medida em que já estava quase na porta.

- Sim?

- A senhora esqueceu a carteirinha...

- Não, mas...

Peguei a carteirinha e compreendi tudo: Paciente Esme Masen, Médico Dr. Aro Volturi, Ala: Oncologia Avançada. Era um documento da pessoa que havia saído do táxi e só tinha uma explicação: Era a mãe do boy...

Entrei no escritório da anãzinha ainda segurando a carteirinha, a foto aparentava uma mulher firme e feliz, diferente daquela sombra com a qual eu havia cruzado segundos antes de evitar o _melhor sexo que eu poderia ter feito..._

- Tá dormindo acordada?

- Ah... oi Allie...

- Nossa, que bicho te mordeu Bella?

- Não mordeu amiga, não mordeu... Quase.

- Para tudo! Senta e me conta...

Sentei em uma puffe cor de rosa que sempre ficava preparado para minhas invasões premeditadas no final de cada semana.

Alice era minha melhor amiga, desde... bem, desde sempre. Cursamos o primário, o ginásio, a high-school, até a faculdade, onde apenas as matérias eram diversificadas embora na mesma NYU. Alice seguiu o caminho da administração pública, enquanto eu... bem... Eu precisei assumir os negócios da família, o que me levava sempre estar jogada nesse puffe.

- O que houve? Parece que bateu de frente com uma jamanta...

- Não, moto.

- Hein?

- Moto Alice, conhece? Aquele veículo automotor com duas rodas e um freio? Então, atropelei uma. – Ela gargalhava até se dobrar em duas e cair na minha frente sobre seu carpete mais que fofinho.

- Ok, a sessão do circo acabou. Dá para me escutar agora? – Ela ainda limpava as lágrimas quando me olhou e viu que eu não estava para brincadeiras.

- Conte.

- Bem ok, começo pelo meu dia ok?

**_Flashback on_**

Não eram oito da manhã e eu já estava no escritório terminando algumas pendências de sexta-feira, quando o Black entrou na minha sala. Não que eu tivesse qualquer problema com ela, mas saber que seu pai fora o fundador da empresa em conjunto com meu pai, não dava o direito dele entrar na minha sala sem bater.

- Swan, quero que você faça o prospecto da divulgação do nosso novo logotipo.

- Bom dia para você também Jacob... E se eu não me engano, sou acionária de 51% dessa empresa, portanto, se alguém determina o trabalho aqui dentro... Esse alguém sou eu.

- Seria, se não estivesse tão "menininha" e absurdamente afastada dos negócios. Sabe que a mesa diretora inteira estranhou sua ausência na reunião de ontem...

- Que reunião? – Por um segundo eu não sabia mesmo do que ele falava, porém lembrei, a maldita reunião que aconteceria segundos após eu receber o telefonema de Mike dizendo que estava indo para Machu Pichu com Jéssica, minha secretária e jogar na minha cara que eu era frígida...

- Ah... Vejo que se lembrou agora da reunião.

- Sim, quero dizer, não. Bom, o motivo da minha ausência não lhe dá o direito de assumir o comando da NOSSA empresa.

- Não mesmo, mas a votação imediata de sexta-feira sim.

Sexta-feira? Eu nem havia acordado para trabalhar na sexta, minha única ausência desde que assumi a empresa de Charlie, meu pai, deixando o livre para ter sua merecida aposentadoria com Renne, minha mãe já em estágio avançado de Alzheimer.

- Você nem esperou a minha ausência para me atacar não?

- Ei, não desconte em mim suas malditas frustrações por ter sido corneada na própria empresa.

Suas palavras me mostraram o quão fragilizada eu estava com tudo que tinha acontecido. Eu estava sozinha para encarar tudo isso, e não agüentava mais.

Levantei da minha mesa, passei por ele, mas não sem lhe dar um sorriso e sair daquela prisão. Eu precisava respirar, vomitar, gritar e sabe se lá Deus o que mais.

Assim que as portas se fecharam, caminhei para a praça central da quinta avenida, antes de entrar no central park. As lágrimas já não me deixavam enxergar nada e só senti o impacto da minha bunda no chão.

**_Flashback off_**

- PUTAQUELAMERDAFEDIDA.– Alice era a melhor com os palavrões, mas naquele momento até eu queria falar um "foda".

- Pois é... Foi por isso que sumi o final de semana todo amiga...

- Emmett me disse que ia abrir sua porta no soco, mas eu o impedi, achando que você estava se acertando com Mike...

- Meu irmão te ligou?

- Ligou, parece que sua mãe esteve lúcida nesse final de semana e perguntou muito por vocês, até Charlie ligar para Emmett atrás de você.

Ainda mais essa, eu havia escutado cada um dos quinze recados de Charlie em minha secretária, mas na situação de lamúria e amor próprio devastado, achei melhor deixá-lo fora disso... Péssimo momento, péssimo!

- Bem, e você chegou a falar com Renne?

- Sim, ela lhe mandou um beijo e disse que nunca se esquece de seu "bebê chocolate" favorito.

_Bebê Chocolate_... Eram momentos como esse que me faziam suspirar de alegria e ver que a minha vida ainda tinha remendo! Minha mãe se lembrava raramente de quem ela havia sido, mas nunca se esqueceu do amor que sentia por meu pai. A doença pegou sua memória pós-parto, portanto, ela não se lembrava de mim ou do meu irmão Emmett, jogador do New York Nicks.

- Amiga? – Alice me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu me surpreendi ao vê-la segurando a carteirinha que peguei no táxi.

- O que é isso? Quem é essa mulher? Quer que eu a ajude?

Alice como eu disse era minha melhor amiga, mas também, uma das maiores bem feitoras da cidade de Nova York, com sua ONG contra Câncer. Milhões de doadores famosos e anônimos mantinham seus projetos, para a busca da cura para o câncer e naquele minuto, sem saber o porquê, eu assenti.

- Sim Alice, quero que você a ajude.

Meu coração fez um looping sem igual, ao imaginar que poderia fazer algo por aquele homem... _Edward_... Meu corpo reagiu a ínfima lembrança de seu beijo, como nunca foi com Mike... _Mike... argh! Até seu nome me dava nojo._

- Tem mais alguma coisa que queira me contar?

- Tem...

- Conta besta...

- Me apaixonei por um moto-boy e, não faço a menor noção de quem ele é.

- COMO????????????

Nem eu sabia... Nem eu!

* * *

  
N/C: Ok... Eu escrevendo drama??? Sério... nem eu acredito, mas a Belle me faz isso.. Explora minha criatividade ao máximo e me faz escrava das vontades dela..

Então espero que tenham gostado...

* * *

N/Belle: Oi amores mais um capitulo pronto para vocês. E espero que gostem, pois foi feito com muito carinho. Quero agradecer e dedicar esse capítulo a algumas pessoas: Nic e Mel (minhas amigas de toda hora que eu amo), Mah que eu tive o prazer de conhecer através da Carla e adorei, pois ela é super fofa. Agradecer os reviews: Lecullen, Lady Violet, Crisdias, Ana silva, Vanessa Cullen.. Enfim amei os reviews recebidos e dedico esse capítulo a todos vocês que tiveram a paciência de ler nossa loucura.

Um grande xero.

Belle.


End file.
